


Shelter

by aidenkingscholar



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidenkingscholar/pseuds/aidenkingscholar
Summary: Jack Howl was a man of habits, and roughly everyone in school knew this. His boyfriends deemed appropriate to not let this sudden change of events go unnoticed.orLeona and Ruggie worry about their boyfriend Jack after he misses magift practice
Relationships: Jack Howl & Leona Kingscholar, Ruggie Bucchi & Jack Howl, Ruggie Bucchi/Jack Howl/Leona Kingscholar
Kudos: 24





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that I'm absolutely whipped for Savanaclaw boys?? Good!

For someone as hardworking as Jack, absence was never expected from him. Hence why the third and second year students knew something was up, once they arrived magift practice only to find out the wolf had no attended that day.

Magift was very important for Jack, and everyone in the team was aware of this fact. Besides a few comments here and there, no actual means of finding out about his whereabouts surged. But his two closest elders looked at each other, as if silently agreeing to check on him once the practice was over.

Leona wasn't particularly motivated to attend magift practice, keeping in mind they were most likely to lose against Diasomnia despite their efforts. He lacked the energy to put all his hopes on something that was definitely not going to work. But the amount of admiration Jack had expressed towards him, all that talking about Leona being his inspiration and his role model... They set up a sparkle of determination in the lion, almost being the sole reason why he even tried in the first place. Being aware of Jack's desire to be a valuable player, just like Leona, made his heart feel warmer than before. Perhaps there was a point in trying, perhaps... A little effort would not kill him. And only perhaps, he wished to hear those words of admiration from his significant other, again and again, fueling him to improve further in the future.

Ruggie's worrisome mindset wasn't commonly displayed, but this time... His moments of joy with Jack taught him that there was a sensitive guy underneath that tough front he'd put so often. Inevitably, Ruggie grew fond of him, getting to know his strengths and weaknesses. Whatever it was that Jack needed, Ruggie (in a discrete manner, not making a fuzz, and sometimes hesitantly) would provide. He knew how lonely it felt to have no one supporting you, no one you could count on when issues arised. A protective instinct took over him at times, just aiming to make sure Jack was safe and sound, out of reach from the hunger and poverty the hyena had to experience his whole life.

Jack Howl was a man of habits, and roughly everyone in school knew this. His boyfriends deemed appropriate to not let this sudden change of events go unnoticed.

...

As they returned to their dorm, the two students wasted no time in other trivial activities. Their awareness on his absence had increased during practice, making their instincts unbearable for a while. All they wanted to do was make sure he was okay, hear his voice, and then his simple presence would soothe them.

Leona came in first, followed by Ruggie, yet none of them felt adequate for announcing their entrance. The scene of Jack lying in bed, his face covered by a pillow, and his body twitching in distress, only increased their accumulated tension. They both approached him slowly, unsure of how to hold back from the impulse of holding onto him, and using their entire body to protect him.

"...Jack?" Ruggie called out to him, his voice bereft of his normal teaseful attitude.

The first year student looked up, his eyes meeting his dear boyfriends. They could quickly tell he had been crying, but he was sure to not admit it. Leona's heart sank in his chest, as he was striked with overwhelming uneasiness. How long had he spent like this, lying in bed feeling miserable? Had he reached out to someone, _anyone at all,_ to help him?

None of them could stand the thought of being physically away from Jack for much longer, so they took the lead. Leona and Ruggie snuck in bed with him, one on each of his sides, and proceeded to hold onto him lovingly. Instead of demanding for an explanation, Leona kissed Jack's face with extreme care, while Ruggie held his hand, intertwining his fingers with him.

"Leona-senpai, Ruggie-senpai..." the wolf's senses were heightened by his boyfriends caressing; he could clearly hear Ruggie's shaky breath next to him, and Leona's beating heart on the other side. He understood how nervous they were, seeing him in such a state, so he was quick to say: "I'm sorry for missing practice today. I'll make up for it"

"Jack" Leona snuggled closer to him. "We love you" he stated in a softspoken manner, hoping his words could convey what his heart was feeling in that moment.

Ruggie stared at Jack, noticing how he closed his eyes with the lion's words. He looked appeased, but he could still feel the distress he must have been dealing with. "We're proud of you" the hyena added, leaving tiny kisses on his younger boyfriend's cheek.

"Just call us whenever you need us. We will always be there, no matter what", these words in particular, from his eldest boyfriend, made his heart flutter. The fact that his boyfriends cared so much about him and his safety... It felt surreal. He fought hard to hold back on his tears, not wanting to cause them any more worries. In that moment, he just felt loved, and grateful to have them there, willing to comfort him even when they didn't know any details on the bad day he was having.

A soft purr mixed between the three of them, as they snuggled closer to each other and were able to wind down. Soon all of Jack's anxiety started to fade, being replaced with his boyfriends' gentle touch, their calming voices reassuring him of how loved he is, their bodies embracing him in the most loving way. For sure, Jack felt infinitely lucky to have the two most perfect boyfriends anyone could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first time writing poly btw  
> I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
